siafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.jun
If there's anything I can help you with, please feel free to action=edit&section=new}} leave a message below. For keeping discussions easy-to-follow, I'll be replying here. slyst (talk) 21:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Beautiful wiki Hi, I'm the founder of elliegoulding.wikia.com and i just wanted to say that your wikia looks absolutely stunning! I like the mainpage esp. I actually used your coding for the top navigation bars and i altered it! Thanks a lot! :) --Azending (talk) 10:05, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, that means a lot! The Ellie Goulding Wiki looks really good too! You're free to use any coding over here, as long as you properly attribute the source. :) slyst (talk) 10:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Fist Fighting a Sandstorm correction Turns out, Wikipedia mispelled "Fist Fighting a Sandstorm". We need to fix the title and the mentions in other pages Zanz MS (talk) 00:00, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :This is more of a misspelling error on either those who handle Sia's social media or Target. This tweet (likely by Sia's team) says the song is named "Fist Fighting a Sandstorm," while the Target page says it's "First Fighting a Sandstorm." I simply used two sources for naming song articles - either official sources like Sia's social media or purchasing platforms like iTunes, Amazon and Target. I didn't really think they would ever contradict each other, but now that they have, I'm not sure how to handle it. For now, I'd say that we avoid changing the article until there's any further comments on it by either side. 悲観論者 07:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi, Slyst! This is Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan from the Adele Wiki! I just wanted to compliment you on this Wiki. It looks incredible. The design and layout is just beautiful. I love Sia and I'm glad that an artist as wonderful as her got a Wiki that is equally wonderful! =) Do you want the Wiki to be considered an affiliate of the Adele Wiki? I've got a list of "Affiliated Sites" on the main page (it's basically just websites that are friends with us; most of them are related to Adele, or the Wikis' artists are related to Adele, with a few exceptions). Being that Sia and Adele wrote "Alive" together (and just because I love Sia and think she and this Wiki are amazing), I thought I'd ask. Keep up the great work, and take care! — Tsu'tey (talk) 04:49, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hello. Thank you, your comments are very much appreciated! :) The Adele Wiki looks quite stunning as well. We would love to be affiliated with a site as detailed and informative as the Adele Wiki. I've created this template, so if you could add a short description about Adele Wiki there, I'd be happy to add it to the main page. :) 不吉 16:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Hii! =) Any time! I'm really impressed by this Wiki. Thank you very much for your kind words as well! :) They are greatly appreciated! I will add a short description to it right now. Thanks! I'm glad the Adele Wiki will be affiliated with a site as beautiful as yours! You're doing a great job! Thanks a bunch! — Tsu'tey (talk) 17:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Aaand, added it. :) 不吉 18:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello, you should remove admin rights to "IrisIsBestPrincess" as their account is disabled. Ari4ever (talk) 10:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for notifying me. I've removed their rights. slyst talk 11:38, 09/06/17 (UTC) ::Thank you. Ari4ever (talk) 07:50, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Hiya! It's 3V1L.15.BU7.4.5H4D0W and I just wanted to ask if you could add a Unreleased section to the top banner? I'm currently adding all of the unreleased songs, demos and covers to the wikia so it would be a real help if you could just make a sub section for all of them if you do get the chance. Thanks, deNNiS Hope You Read This Hi, i'm Nuclearsos, and i've been editing this wiki for a very long time, and i want to ask if i can became a mod, i think the wiki needs to be updated. Hi, i'm Nuclearsos and i've been editing this wiki for a very long time, and i want to ask, can you make me a mod? i think the wiki needs to be updated. Nuclearsos (talk) 01:08, May 1, 2018 (UTC)Nuclearsos